Food Fight
'''Food Fight '''is the eighth episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Daniel and Tommy Zoom race to stop Polluto wasting the world's food. This episode is about eating food. Quotes Polluto: NOOOOOOOOO!!! Smogg:Hahaha! Haha,oh... Plot As the episode begins, we find Daniel sitting in the living room looking at the clock. It was 1:00 which means it's lunchtime. Mum always serves the dinner in the same order. First she serves Tommy, then Baby Sam, and then Daniel. He's last because he's the most important. Mum was about to feed Daniel, when the telephone rang and she went to answer it. Daniel was left in charge, so he warned Tommy and Sam to behave. Just then, Sam threw some of his food all over Tommy. Daniel wanted lunch, but there was trouble. Tommy started to put some food in his fork, and then Daniel paused the scene, because Tommy and Baby Sam did something really bad. So, Daniel decided to show the viewers some nice moments with him and Tommy. He showed moments of him and Tommy at the beach, having a cuddle, and playing. Daniel got bored of it and decided to show the viewers what Tommy and Sam did. They had a food fight, and food was all over the walls, table, Tommy, and Daniel. Tommy thought that if Mum sees this, she will be furious, so he decided to either fire one more forkful or clean up the terrible mess. As Daniel asked what would Tommy Zoom do, they both get transformed into cartoon. They come into a restuarant, and met a waiter. The waiter starts to give Tommy a list about what food to have and waste. Daniel doesn't think that's good. Tommy chose to have a pizza, but the waiter decides he will have lots of food. As the waiter goes in the kitchen, it's really Polluto as the waiter. He takes off his disguise, and he goes through his plan with Smogg while he’s cooking. His plan is to destroy the world by wasting food all over it. Back in the restuarant, Tommy had ate the pizzas. But as Polluto presses a button, lots of food pass by on a conveyor belt. Tommy uses lazor vision to see where the food is going. The food is going to the rubbish bin to get wasted. Tommy and Daniel then smell something rotten and then realise that it's Polluto who's been through this. Polluto then tells Tommy he’s wasting a lot of food. Smogg then appears through the convey belt with he food and gives Tommy a piece of paper what Polluto is going to do to the world. Polluto then starts to waste food by throwing it at Tommy but Tommy doged it and the food hit Daniel. Smogg was laughing at Daniel when food was all over him. As Tommy was about to throw some food to Polluto, Daniel said it’s a bad idea to do that because that’s what Polluto wants. Daniel then gives Tommy a banana and tells him to eat it. Tommy eats the banana while Polluto was coming with a cake and tries to throw it at Tommy. But Tommy used the banana skin and dropped it on the floor which made Polluto slip and fall on the conveyor belt. Smogg then laughed at Polluto when that happened and presses the button which makes the conveyor belt work and Polluto falls in the rubbish bin with all the wasted food and Smogg landing in him again. Tommy has a plan with what to do with all that food and he sends Polluto, Smogg, and all the food leftovers into space to deliver to the space creatures. The space creatures think that Polluto and Smogg are food. Polluto ends up being chased by one space creature and Smogg goes down hiding in the wasted food to escape the other space creature. Tommy has saved the world in a zoom and fed some leftovers to the galaxy too. Tommy and Daniel then headed off home. Back in the real world, Tommy got out a cloth and cleaned up all the messy food. Daniel then had some lunch under the table while Tommy was cleaning up. When Mum came back, everything was clean. She thought that Daniel hasn't eaten, so she fed him some food and he eats it knowing that he can't waste it. The episode then ends. Information *Settings: Tommy's house, Restuarant, Kitchen, Space, and Space Creature's Planet *Theme: Eating food *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Baby Sam, Mum, Polluto, Smogg, and the Space Creatures *First aired: March 28, 2007 Trivia *This is the first episode not to have Dad in it. *The Tommy and Daniel moments were from the episodes Clean Up, Doggytron, and Cover Up. *It was the second time where Tommy throws a banana peel on the causing Polluto slip on it. The first was Supergranulator. Category:Episodes Category:Eat it,don't waste it